Into the Future
by Genesis D. Rose
Summary: 20 years into the future, everything has changed. Kagome is gone as is Shippo, Miroku and Songo are married. The Jewel is complete but now Inuyasha is all alone again. That is until he meet someone from his past, someone who has changed QUITE alot. InuShi
1. Into The Future

"ABCDEFG" talking

"ABCDEFG" talking  
ABCDEFG action during speech

**ABCDEFG** thought

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters mentioned in this story, nor did I make any money of this story. This goes for all chapters because I don't feel like repeating my self like a damn talking parrot.

As I said in the description this is set 20 in the future so if you're having any sick thoughts about this being Inuyasha and some little girl you are sadly mistaken, Shiori will be an adult in this story.

It was a beautiful spring day. A few cotton ball clouds could be seen in the sky, birds sang high up in the trees and a soft wind blew through the forest.

It has been twenty years since the final battle with Naraku and the completion of the sacred jewel and the InuGang has since broken up. About a month after the final battle Kagome decided to accept Hojo's proposal and left the jewel in Inuyasha's care and decided to leave to her time and not return. Miroku had gotten his lechery under somewhat control and asked Songo to marry him shortly after Kagome's decision. They had Kaede perform the binding ceremony for them. They moved into the demon slayer's village and have since brought it back to its former glory.

Inuyasha how ever was left alone. Several years later Kaede passed on and slowly he had lost touch with Miroku and Songo as their family grew. Shippo had decided to go find an old friend of his shortly after Kaede's funeral. Inuyasha spent most of his time in Kaede's village, protecting it from harm. Things didn't get any better when that mangy wolf started to come by, attempting to take the jewel from Inuyasha. Considering that Kagome had left permanently he just HAD to keep bugging the shit out of Inuyasha. Finally one day he had had enough of the wolf's attitude and decided to take action. He confronted the wolf the final time he came after the jewel.

flashback

We see Inuyasha high in a tree seemingly waiting for something, to the west the tell tail tornado that marked the arrival of Koga appeared, the tornado being significantly smaller now that he didn't have any jewel shards. The wolf stopped several meters in front of the tree and looked around.

"Alright mutt face come on out so I can take the jewel and put it into the hands of someone who deserves it, me!"

Inuyasha grunted and jumped down swinging the Tetsusaiga. Koga dodged it and jumped forward before jumping at Inuyasha attempting to punch him. Inuyasha fell back and punched Koga in the stomach sending him straight up, but upon landing Koga got a direct kick to Inuyasha's side making him slide several feet. The battle went on like this for hours before Koga managed to trip Inuyasha and send him flying into a tree and the jewel flying of is neck. Koga walked up, held the jewel in his claws and looked down at the seemingly out cold Inuyasha.

"Humph, I don't know why Kagome left this in your care when you can't even take care of your self." With that Koga turned his back and went to leave.

However, he only got three steps before Inuyasha's body began to pulsate and the wolf sensed it. He turned around to see Inuyasha standing in his full demon form red eyes and all. Koga was about to mutter out an insult but before he could even utter a word blood was sent everywhere as Inuyasha left five large and deep gashes in Koga's front. After picking the jewel back up Inuyasha changed back and in a moment of self pity left the wolf in the care of Kaede's apprentice and decide to start traveling like he used to.

end flashback

We see Inuyasha now slightly taller and only slightly older looking thanks to his demonic side, sitting on a rock like he always does with Tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder. He gives a sigh and looks out into the distance, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of fresh air, his eyes open quickly and he pauses,

**Huh...** He takes another long sniff with his eyes closed. **That sent…….so familiar…but why?** He sniffs one more time before it clicked in his head.

"Bat! I'm near the cave of the bat demon tribe. Now I remember this is where I learned how to make you looks down at Tetsusaiga turn red so I could break Naraku's barrier."

He says as Tetsusaiga pulses in his hands, in turn making Inuyasha smile lightly.

flashback

Inuyasha using the Backlash Wave to kill Taibokumaru, switch to the blood red crystal breaking and the Tetsusaiga turning red then a flash of the little half demon girl that made it all possible…..

end flash back

"Shiori, I wonder how her and her mother are doing. It's been some time since I left, I wonder if the villagers kept their word or not." Inuyasha said with a grunt as he stood.

The villagers had promised not to harm the girl or her mother any more but Inuyasha knew all too well how half demons and their families were treated. So he decided since he was here he would check up on them. As he sheathed Tetsusaiga a clink sound was made and Inuyasha, who was lost in though looked down and with a sigh shifted the Tetsusaiga above another sword………The Tensaiga.

A/N: Well I'll leave it here for now because my laptop is dying and I need to do other things. So please R&R and enjoy. NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!

A/N: Also, I have several chapters already written, so you can give suggestions but I HIGHLY doubt that they will be considered until later in the story.

P.S.: The next chapter will have Inuyasha reminiscing about how he got the Tensaiga and some of his other new perks will be reviled as well as what happed to the Sacred Jewel and Inuyasha making it to the village and getting the answer he was looking for but they may not bee the answer he likes…… And the lemony stuff will be coming up in the later chapters. I know this chapter is short but the others won't be.

P.S.S.: This chapter uses Terms like Backlash Wave which is what is said in the English Anime, sry if you don't like it tough cookies. aslo some of the chapters aren't beta'd properly due to the fact that I'm not that up on Inuyasha Manga so again Toughcookies if you don't like it, I need this story up so I can beta and I'll likely get to THIS story when ever I have the time.


	2. The Past Revealed

"ABCDEFG" talking

"ABCDEFG" talking

ABCDEFG action while talking

**ABCDEFG** thought

A/N: Ok, as I said this chapter is going to be a lot longer, but I didn't think it was going to be as long as it turned out, but with what it explains and how it ends, I think it's worth it.

Last Chapter

"Shiori, I wonder how her and her mother are doing. It's been some time since I left, I wonder if the villagers kept their word or not."

Inuyasha said with a grunt as he stood. The villagers had promised not to harm the girl or her mother any more but Inuyasha knew all too well how half demons and their families were treated. So he decided since he was here he would check up on them. As he sheathed Tetsusaiga a clink sound was made and Inuyasha, who was lost in though looked down and with a sigh shifted the Tetsusaiga above another sword………The Tensaiga.

Chapter Two: The Past Revealed

Inuyasha stood after shifting the Tetsusaiga over the Tensaiga; he looked back down at his two swords and gave yet another heavy sigh before tucking his hands in his sleeves and walking towards the village that stood in front of the demon bat tribe. He turned as he saw his reflection in front of a rather large puddle in the road, standing there with his arms covered and two swords hanging off his belt he looked a lot like his now late half brother, he sighed again. He looked over at the Tensaiga before pulling it off his belt sheathe and all,

"It's been ten years now but it still feels weird having you on my hip as well."

The Tensaiga pulsed in his hands as he places it back on his hip under the Tetsusaiga and continued on his way, thinking about how he gained the Tensaiga and lost his half brother in the same couple of day.

flashback

It has been ten years since Inuyasha beat the holy hell out of Koga and he has been traveling quite a lot, defeating enemies, helping others along the way but never 'really' making friends, but now he found himself walking in the heart of the western lands, his half brothers territory. He found it odd that he had been here almost a month now and he had not had one lick of trouble from his brother or anyone for that matter, something he found very strange indeed. He wandered around jumping from branch to branch in some forest he didn't know the name of or if it even had a name for that matter until his nose picked up the scent of clean water.

**I am thirsty and I have been traveling for a while with out rest because Sesshomaru has not shown his face yet, I guess I can take a quick break.**

He thought as he landed gently on the ground. He bent down, cupped water into his hands and took a drink, but when he was half way down for his second drink his ears twitched, picking up the slightest sound and he gave a slight sigh before standing.

"So you've learned some new tricks in ten years time Sesshomaru, I didn't even sense or smell you coming." Sesshomaru was standing behind Inuyasha and their eyes met as Inuyasha turned to face him.

"Why have you come here to my land?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual emotionless voice,

"I'm just passing threw, so why don't you just lay the fuck off and let me be, I don't feel like dealing with you today." Inuyasha replied and turned to leave,

"Fine, but do not even think about coming to The Inu Temple, a half breed like yourself isn't welcome there, your presence would bring only shame to our family." Sesshomaru said, then took his leave before Inuyasha could reply.

"Lousy piece of shit, I can't believe that I'm a relative by blood. Yuck that makes me feel like blowing chunks. You know what, I'm going to go to that damn temple just to show him I don't give a damn about what the hell he says, then finally he might get it threw that massive ego inflated head of his."

End flashback

Inuyasha gives a grunt as he makes his way to the top of a hill and the cave of the demon bat tribe and the village comes into view about a half a mile a head. He sees bat demons flying in and out of the cave; the cave that was still sans barrier, which Inuyasha thought was a good thing, as well as people moving into, out of and inside of the village peacefully and with no problems from the demon bats. He gave a slight sigh of relief before taking one of his patented huge jumps towards the village, his mind wondering back to how he got the Tensaiga.

flashback

Its two days later and Inuyasha is fighting his way past Sesshomaru's guards and making his way towards the Inu Temple. Once the last guard had fallen Inuyasha turned Tetsusaiga red and was about to blast the door open when he felt the ground under his feet pulse. He stopped and the Tetsusaiga pulsed as well then transformed back to its katana form and the doors to the temple opened themselves. Inuyasha began to walk in and felt the ground under his feet pulse with every step. The Temple's scent smelled so familiar to Inuyasha but he couldn't put his finger on it. He kept walking and sniffing, with every step and breath it felt as if his body was being energized and healed to a new level. He kept wandering, not knowing where he was going until the smell triggered a memory, him and his mother sitting together under the stars one night, and that's when it hit him. The smell was very close to his mothers and to his own as well as Sesshomaru's but slightly different, but still very close. He smiled and came out of his daze to find he had wandered to a shrine of sorts that had many stone Inu demon figures, and there in the center stood Inuyasha's father.

Inuyasha stood there looking at the center figure, not knowing that it was his father only that it felt familiar. That was until Tetsusaiga pulsed again and Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind him in the doorway to the room, his Tensaiga pulsing as well,

"Why are you here little brother, I told you not to come." Sesshomaru said a hint of anger in his voice,

"I have my right to be her as much as you do, and as much as we both hate to admit it father's blood runs threw both our veins, so back off."

Inuyasha said calmly as he turned back to the shrine, putting a slight surprised look on Sesshomaru's otherwise emotionless face for a few moments before he drew Tokijin,

"Draw your sword Inuyasha; today we will decide who deserves to be our father's son."

Said Sesshomaru in his normal emotionless voice.

Inuyasha turned around and started to walk towards Sesshomaru.

"Fine by me but I'm not going to fight in here and destroy this place, meet me outside the temple, that's where I'll finally finish you off." Inuyasha said with a purposely-cocky voice and walked right past Sesshomaru and out of the temple.

Sesshomaru just stood there stunned at his half brothers actions, this was not the hard headed half breed filth that he knew and loathed, **Has being her for only this amount of time changed him this much, and why is the ground pulsating with his every step……..father is it that you and the other ancestors are favoring that half breed over me...no I'll finish him and prove that I, Sesshomaru, am the true and only air to father's thrown and fangs, not that half breed.** Sesshomaru spoke in his mind before turning to face his half brother for the final time.

Minuets later they stood ten feet from each other, Sesshomaru on the left; Tokijin already drawn, and Inuyasha on the right no sword in hand. They stood there for several minuets just glaring at each other, looking the other straight in the eyes before Sesshomaru spoke,

"Now, draw you sword Inuyasha."

"With pleasure…"

Inuyasha replied with a smirk and he drew the Tetsusaiga and instantly covered it in kongouseki and then released Kongousouha at Sesshomaru with out a moment to spare. Sesshomaru barley dodged the attack and blasts the rest of the attack that comes near him with the Tokijin. The battle ensued like this for almost a day and half outside the temple walls before they both paused in the same position they started in, both of them breathing heavily. Inuyasha's Fire Rat robe was torn in many places and had blood stains, both his and Sesshomaru's, all over it and Sesshomaru did not look much better either; his armor cracked and broken, his kimono torn and bloodied. Sesshomaru went for another straight on attack and Inuyasha countered with another Kongousouha. Before the Tensaiga could react, one of the shards sliced threw the strap that held Tensaiga to Sesshomaru's side and it flew across the battlefield as Inuyasha dodged the rest of his half brothers attack, but did not see him come straight up and he hit Inuyasha in the stomach with his poison claws.

Inuyasha was sent flying and landed several feet from the Tensaiga, he got to his feet holding the green wound on his stomach, but then fell to his knee and that is when Sesshomaru went to strike. But unknowing to him, Inuyasha had fallen deliberately and when Sesshomaru got close enough he let lose the wind scar on his brother, to weak to summon another Kongousouha. But that was enough, because of the fact that he caught Sesshomaru off guard and the due close proximity to the attack Sesshomaru was sent flying in one direction and the Tokijin went flying in the other. Inuyasha stood, holding his stomach again and smiled, but his smile soon faded away as Sesshomaru proceeded to slowly and shakily stand back up.

"WHAT!! That was a direct hit!! And at close range at that……..oh, now I see. Slick but, you're not going to be able to do that again."

Inuyasha's eyes had fallen to Sesshomaru's hand to see the remnants of Sesshomaru's whips of light at his side. At the last second, Sesshomaru had sacrificed his whips of light to protect himself from the blast. Then suddenly Sesshomaru began to laugh!! This brought a dumbfounded look to Inuyasha's face, not only because he was laughing more to the fact that he was actually laughing, something Inuyasha thought he would never see. Sesshomaru was soon on his feet and once again facing his little half brother.

"You have managed to put up a fight so far Inuyasha, but now this battle is OVER!!" and with that Sesshomaru transformed into his 'huge ass dog' form (Sorry I don't know that real name) and lunged at Inuyasha. He dodged the attack and the ones that followed until Sesshomaru had backed him into a corner,

"Good bye half breed!!" Growled the huge beast and went for the kill sing the miasma that comes out is mouth (Saw this in an e once not sure if it is real), but with his few last ounces of strength he swung the Tetsusaiga and…………….

"BACKLASH WAVE!!"

Inuyasha yelled and the twisters of demonic energy formed themselves in front of Sesshomaru's eyes as Inuyasha's wind scar and his own demonic energy combined them selves and tore him to shreds before he could react.

Inuyasha watched as his half brother met his end and fell to his hands and knees when it was over. He turned to see that quite a gathering had massed itself and witnessed what happened. Inuyasha rose to his feet to defend himself again, but as he took a fighting stance everyone dropped to a knee before him.

"What the……..oww!" Inuyasha slapped his neck and then looked at his hand to see a flat Myoga pop back into shape,

"You did it Master Inuyasha!! You did it!!" the flea said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah I know I beat him, but why are these people bowing to me?" Inuyasha asked,

"They are bowing to you because you beat him!!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied with another dumbfounded look.

"All of those demons and humans were loyal to your brother, and since you defeated him in battle you now inherit all his possessions, INCLUDING his lordship of the western lands!!" the overjoyed flea yelled.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, eyes wide as saucers.

After Myoga further explained the situation Inuyasha calmed down a bit as it all sunk in. After a moment he looked behind him at the scattered remains of his former brother. Tetsusaiga began to pulse and he looked down at the sword,

"What is it Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked the sword, in response it pulses again causing Inuyasha to look up and see the Tensaiga lying on the ground just inside the temple grounds.

Not paying attention to what Myoga was saying Inuyasha turned and walked toward it as Myoga jumped off his shoulder and hopped toward the group of dignitaries, servants, guards and other assorted people. Once Inuyasha had made it into the temple grounds once again he picked up Tensaiga.

Suddenly it seemed that everything from the ground that the temple stood on to the singles on the roof began pulse in unison and as Inuyasha himself began to pulse he closed his eyes and decided to trust in his ancestors for once. He had been in a long and hellish battle with his last and only living relative, he deserved to let someone 'take the driver's seat' as Kagome would have said. The Tensaiga then removed itself from Inuyasha's hands and placed itself on his side under the Tetsusaiga. They both pulsed at the same time and then all the pulsing stopped, Inuyasha began to see images even though his eyes were closed. He saw a land of fire and clouds, then many Inu Lords and Ladies from times past as well as their mates began to appear before Inuyasha's eyes and they were all looking at him. Then just a few feet in front of him another figure emerged from nothingness. His white hair tumbled to his feet, his ears stood proudly on top of his head and his red kimono traced in silver and elaborate gold designs fell to the edges of his corporeal form and trailed to nothingness as he stood. The armor across the chest and forearms put one to mind of a warrior dog king. A shining white wakazashi stuck out of his elaborate ivory-colored obi and a crescent moon on his forehead, and then he realized it, the figure that stood before him was the same Inu demon figure that the center statue in the shrine he had wandered into looked like.

"F-Father…."

Inuyasha spoke questionly, the figure smiled and nodded before extending his arm and another figure came into view. Inuyasha's eyes grew wider as the figure finally took shape and he saw someone he thought he would never see again,

"Mother……" she smiled and nodded as well as Inuyasha's father's arm came to rest on her shoulder.

Inuyasha stood there in awe of what was before his eyes before he began to break down in tears, he felt him self fall forwards only to be caught and brought back up to his feet by both his mother and his father. They stood there for what Inuyasha felt like was an eternity before Inuyasha brought all three of them into an embrace, they stayed like that for several moments before his father and his mother both said in unison,

"Welcome home my son."

Then in a flash of white light Inuyasha opened his eyes to find he was still standing in the same place as before he had the vision only now Tensaiga was on his side under the Tetsusaiga. He took a deep breath and then felt like he had never battled is brother at all, he looked over himself to see that his wounds had healed and his Fire Rat Robe felt and looked as good as the day his mother given it to him. He looked over and pulled out his swords, they seemed to be in better condition then Inuyasha had ever seen it was if they were newly made. He smiled and re-sheathed his swords then bowed to the temple.

"Thank you mother thank you father, now I am not alone anymore." and with that Inuyasha rose and turned back to face his new destiny as the New Lord of the Western Lands.

How ever the feeling of not being alone feeling didn't last. After over year and a half of being 'Lord Inuyasha', Inuyasha began to feel alone again. Sure he was getting the attention and he was involved in a lot of important decisions and everyone respected him, but no one actually 'liked' him. Even though he was now Lord of the Western Lands he was still a half demon. So after yet another long and drawn out political meeting Inuyasha retired to his quarters. He sat there and was being groomed by several beautiful and voluptuous female Inu demons before he summoned Myoga to his quarters as well, he got up and got dressed into his Fire Rat Robe just as Myoga made it to his shoulder.

"You summoned me, Lord Inuyasha?" He said with a bow,

"I'm leaving; I want you to look after things while I'm gone. You have full run of my palace and forces as well, I want a report sent to me whenever I send for one." The flea bowed,

"Yes Lord Inuyasha, may I ask when it is that you are going to return?"

"I don't know, not for a long time I imagine."

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha I will do as you ask and keep this place safe for your return." Inuyasha gave a slight nod before taking his leave of the castle and Western Lands.

End Flashback

We see Inuyasha coming up upon the village entrance. He stopped before entering, sniffing the air to see if he could pick up on either Shiori or her mothers scent. When he couldn't he continued on into the village. Once inside he noticed that he got the usual looks he got and he could hear the whispers thanks to his Inu demon senses. He made his way to the headmen's house and wasn't surprised when he was met by several spears and someone yelling the words

"Halt demon!!" He looked over and saw a man on a horse was riding over.

He gave one of his usual 'kehs' and began to walk forward when the man on the horse yelled again,

"I told you to stop demon, what business do you have with the headman!?"

Inuyasha gave a growl before speaking, "I am Lord Inuyasha, ruler of the Western Lands. Do I need a reason to see the headmen of some lowly town?"

He said in a calm but very firm tone. He hated having to use his position to get his way but he didn't feel like dealing with these idiotic humans today. He was soon being given apologies to by many people and was sat down at a rather large table with quite a feast laid out for him. Soon after he sat down the current headman came out and sat down across from him,

"Lord Inuyasha I must……" He was cut off by Inuyasha holding up his hand,

"Please, if you going to apologize for your thick headed guards then forget it. I've heard enough of that already."

He stated then lowered his hand and began to eat. As the head man snapped out of his daze, not expecting to hear such a thing from the Lord of the Western Lands, he noticed Inuyasha beginning to eat,

"Yes let us eat, and then get down to business." Inuyasha just gave a slight grunt before continuing eating.

After the meal Inuyasha was treated to some sake which he turned down.

"Now as to why I am here." said Inuyasha, "I came here about twenty or so years ago with a group, do you know the story?"

"Yes, you defeated the leader of the demon bat tribe that lives to the north and destroyed the barrier that protected them. And we haven't had a problem since." the headman said with a smile on his face, he had not passed on the sake.

"Yes well, that incident also included a young girl who was half bat demon and half human as well as her mother, do you know that happed to them?" He asked as he silently laid his hand on the handle of the Tetsusaiga,

"Half demon and her mother……half demon and her mother……hmmm…….Oh yes now I remember, they were ostracized soon after I took the position of headmen. We don't need filthy half breeds messing up this town."

Inuyasha dropped his hand from the handle and started to emit a deep growling sound from his chest, which snapped the headman out of his daze.

"What is it Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha got up with such speed and force that he sent the table flying over the headman's head and through the wall,

"For one, when I left this town I told the townspeople to treat them with respect. And two, I'M A HALF BREED!!"

Inuyasha yelled as he picked up the headman by the throat and punched him hard in the stomach sending him through three straight rooms only to be picked up again, this time by the front of his robes.

"Now tell me, where are they!!" He growled threw his teeth, bearing his fangs and then his claws. The headman wriggled in mid air before answering,

"T-The l-last I h-heard they w-went t-t-to a cave not far from the large one to the north."

He managed to stutter out before Inuyasha threw him behind him and through another wall.

Inuyasha took his leave, sending anyone who tried to attack him flying through a wall. He made his way out of the town and started to head north toward the demon bat cave. After about half an hour he made it to the cave system that the headman spoke of, it was perfectly hidden behind the largest cave that housed the demon bats and had a trail to the town if they needed supplies.

**Not a bad place to live.**

He thought as his nose picked up Shiori's scent. He followed it to a cave that was neatly tucked away behind two large boulders and a tree. He walked in to find no one home. He gave a sigh, but suddenly he placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga as he felt a presence behind him. He slowly began to turn when he heard a gasp and was knocked down in a flash of white. The next thing he knew he was face up on the ground looking at the cave ceiling, he felt something wrapped around his waist and two soft but slightly pointy things on his lower chest, as well as something pressing on his upper chest and his upper chest was starting to feel wet, that's when the smell of tears reached his nose. He managed to prop himself up with his elbows to see a slightly 'curvy' woman in her early to mid twenties wearing a white kimono with off white flowers patters sewn onto it and a pale lilac obi, white hair, and her face buried in his chest and to top it off she was sobbing. With his heightened senses he also heard her gently whispering into is chest between sobs,

"I….can't believe….your…finally…..back…I…always new you would……"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, did this rather beautiful woman know him from somewhere.

"Woman, are you O…."

He took a sniff and his eyes got slightly wider, then another sniff and his eyes even got wider. He took one more sniff before he sat up fully, the woman still clinging to him so she ended up sitting in between his crossed legs. He used two fingers to gently lift her face to meet his and was met by a pair teary of lilac eyes, and smiled

"Shiori..."

A/N: Well I know that this was a hell of a lot longer and I am very happy about that, and I know I said I would reveal what happened to the jewel but I though that this cliffy was better. As for what's coming up next, I'm not quite sure but I know it will come to me. And when it dose I will be sure to writ it down.


	3. Questions Asked, Questions Answered

"ABCDEFG" talking

"ABCDEFG" talking  
ABCDEFG action during talking

**ABCDEFG** thought

Warning! This chapter contains lemon (solo lemon but lemon none the less). So if you don't like that kind of thing then skip this chapter.

Last Chapter

That's when the smell of tears reached his nose, he managed to prop himself up with his elbows to see a slightly 'curvy' woman in her early to mid twenties wearing a white kimono with off white flowers patters sewn onto it and a pale lilac obi, white hair, and her face buried in his chest and to top it off she was sobbing. With his heightened senses he also heard her gently whispering into is chest between sobs,

"I….can't believe….your…finally…..back…I…always new you would……"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, did this rather beautiful woman know him from somewhere.

"Woman, are you O…."

He took a sniff and his eyes got slightly wider, then another sniff and his eyes even got wider. He took one more sniff before he sat up fully, the woman still clinging to him so she ended up sitting in between his crossed legs. He used two fingers to gently lift her face to meet his and was met by a pair teary of lilac eyes, and smiled

"Shiori..."

Chapter Three: Questions Asked, Questions Answered

Shiori was coming back from another trip to her Mother's grave, it had been a little over eight years since her mother died but she still missed her very much. Since she was a half demon she had been ostracized from the town and not even the demon bats would accept her, so she was all alone. Her mother had taught her how to hunt for meat and what plants were good to eat and what one weren't and she had even learned to put up a barrier even with out the blood crystal, but still even after all that improvement she still wasn't accepted by anyone and all because she was half human and half demon. She sighed before her mind started to wander to another half demon, one she still thought about even today over twenty years later….

flashback

Inuyasha killing Taibokumaru, then Taibokumaru's spirit coming out of the blood crystal, then Taibokumaru's spirit bouncing off the barrier out up by Shiori's father's spirit, then Inuyasha leaving with out saying a word after his sword turned red.

end flashback

She rested her head in her hand, sighed and continued walking.

"Even if I was to meet him again one day it's not like he would remember me, I was just a child back then. Not to mention he is probably already mated to that oddly dressed human woman that was with him, they did seem close."

She gave another heavy sigh before turning on to the path that led to her cave. Her mind wandered back to Inuyasha and she blushed deeply when she thought of the things that they would do together if they were mated. Luckily her mother had given her 'the talk' several years before she died. And she told her everything that she knew of bat demon mating rights from what her husband had told her before they mated. She blushed again before she made it to the halfway point and stopped.

She could sense that there was someone already in her cave and they weren't weak either, not at all. She began to sniff the air, her nose wasn't as sensitive as a bat demon's but it was still better than a human's. Not to mention that she had a good memory when it came to smells. When she finally picked up Inuyasha's scent she nearly fell over but caught herself at the last second.

**No………it couldn't be…….**

She took several more deep breaths through her nose to be positive,

**YES!! IT IS!! It really is him…….I……..I don't believe it!! **

Shescreamed in her mind. She slowly made her way to the cave entrance, her legs barley able to move.

When she finally made it to the cave entrance and saw him with his back turned to her she gasped and ran towards him. Tears now flowing from her eyes, she flung her arms around his chest and held on tight as he fell. She buried her face in his upper chest and began to sob, whispering in between sobs,

"I….can't believe….your…finally…..back…I…always new you would……"

She held on as she felt him shift to a sitting position. She looked up when she felt two clawed fingers lift up her chin and her lilac eyes met his gentle pools of amber,

"Shiori…."

When Inuyasha spoke her name she let him go and then grabbed hold of the front of his clothes and dug her face back into his chest,

"Oh, Inuyasha….." she cried into his chest in a low voice.

Inuyasha sighed and placed a hand on her mid back and on the other on the back of her head as he brought her into a gentle embrace, he hated it when people cried, especially women; he never really was any good at comforting people.

"Shiori?" he asked in a soft and gentle tone.

"I-I can't believe you're here after all this time. Is it r-really you Inuyasha?" She asked; her face still buried in his chest.

He sniffed her to make sure she wasn't sick; once he was sure he smiled and embraced her a little more;

"Yes it's really me. Why are you crying Shiori? Is something wrong?" He asked in the same gentle tone, concern could also be heard in his voice.

She looked up at him and rubbed the rest of the tears out of her eyes,

"I just can't believe it's really you."

She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, unconsciously deeply sniffing him; taking in his scent. Inuyasha turned light pink when he felt her do that. **Could she have feelings for me after all this time? Not to mention the fact that I haven't visited even once after all this time.  
**  
"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked as he shook off the blush.

She smiled and nuzzled into his chest,

"I am now that you're here Inuyasha……."

The words had slipped out before she had time to stop them and at that point they both blushed a nice shade of red. They stayed like that for several more minutes before Shiori broke the embrace and stood while trying to stutter out an excuse for her actions. Inuyasha chuckled as he got up and brushed himself off.

"It's ok, I didn't mind." she blushed again,

"O-OK, what are you doing here any way? I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me."

Inuyasha laughed weekly before coughing and regaining his composure,

"I was traveling when I caught the scent of the bat demon cave and decided to stop by; I figured that I should after so long."

He decided to leave out the incident at the headman's house.

He took a step back so he could actually get a good look at her. Her eyes met his chin, her hair fell down to her lower back now and her breasts looked to be of very descent size. He snapped out of his slight daze that her body had up him in when he saw her shift uncomfortably under his gaze. He was about to speak when she beat him to it,

"Would you like something to drink? Tea or I could go into town and get some sake if you want some." she said nervously.

Inuyasha smiled before walking closer to her and gently placing his hand on her shoulder,

"Relax tea will be fine, thank you."

She could only nod in reply after Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha sat down at the small table that she had and Shiori joined him shortly after with a tray that had a tea pot and two small carved stone cups on it. She handed him a cup with tea already in it before serving herself.

They sat there drinking in silence for a few minuets before Inuyasha spoke up,

"I can see that the villagers haven't kept their word. So how long until did you stay in the village before they kicked you and your mother out?"

He asks in a slightly irritated tone. Shiori sighed before replying,

"It was only two years after you left."

She said in a low tone with her head down. Inuyasha had to restrain himself from slamming his fist through her only table. But he wasn't able to stop the deep growl to emit from his chest which caused Shiori to jump.

"I'm sorry Shiori."

Inuyasha said while pouring himself another cup of tea. Shiori smiled,

"Its ok, you didn't scare me that much."

She said in a cheery tone, trying to change the mood of the room, while taking another sip.

"No, I mean I'm sorry I didn't come back to check on you sooner."

He said while looking down. She looked at him as he shifted his head, just in time to see the sadness on his face,

**He really fells bad about that doesn't he?**

"Well you're here now and that all that matters." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked up, their eyes met and he smiled too,

"You're right, so how have things been for you since I left."

They spent the next two hours talking about the good times and bad in Shiori's past. Inuyasha was really impressed when he found out how strong of a barrier she could put up and at her hunting skills considering he could smell that she was nowhere near in short supply of meat. But when the conversation shifted to her mother the mood shifted back to a sad/angry one, especially when Inuyasha found out that she had been completely alone for almost nine years now. After an uncomfortable silence of several minuets Shiori decided to change the subject yet again.

"Enough about me, how have you been? I mean I know it's been a little over twenty years now but I would have thought that you would be traveling with at least one member of your old group." she asked as she poured another cup for herself.

"Well Miroku, the monk, got married to Songo, the woman with the giant boomerang, and took Kirara, the fire cat with them and moved into Songo's old village and restored it after we finished the Sacred Shikon Jewel which is also where I left the Shikon Jewel, considering that's where it originally came from I figured that there was no safer place for it." Shiori simply smiled and nodded, "As for the little fox demon Shippo, last I heard he went looking for and found a friend of his named Souten and he is still living with her."

"Well good for them."

She said in reply as she poured him another cup and then poured herself one too, then as she brought the cup up to her mouth to take a drink she looked down at the cup and just before she drank she asked,

"And what about that oddly dressed human female that was with you, weren't you two 'together'?"

Inuyasha looked up with a surprised look on his face,

"Well kind of, you see a little while after we completed the Shikon Jewel she decided to go home and not return for 'personal' reasons."

As soon as he said that, Shiori felt a pool of warmth begin to grow in her lower stomach.

**YES!! That means that I have a chance. Now all I have to do is show him that I like him with out making a complete idiot out of myself.**

She was brought out of her deep thought by the sound Inuyasha's voice.

"Huh?" she said as she shakes her head and looks up at Inuyasha, Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow,

"Are you positive that you are OK Shiori? You've been acting kind of odd."

"Yeah, I was just thinking." she said as she looked down so Inuyasha couldn't see her slight blush, that's when her eyes fell upon his 'new' sword.

"So Inuyasha, when did you get that second sword?" Unfortunately it was Inuyasha who was lost in deep thought this time.

His oh so sensitive nose had picked up on the spike in Shiori's scent when he told her that Kagome left and decided not to return,

**She became aroused when I told her that Kagome wasn't coming back, add that to how she has been acting, what she said earlier and that deep sniff and nuzzle……….she actually has feelings for me, but do I have feelings for her? She does look really good and she has gotten pretty strong and she knows how to hunt well, she would definitely bare any male strong pups……….but I don't want her to mate with me just because I'm Lord of the Western Lands. I know I won't tell her until after we mate, that way she will know that even though I'm such an important person and that I could have my choice of any number of women, that I choose her and her alone to be my………….**

He was the one this time to be brought out of deep thought by Shiori calling his name,

"Inuyasha, I said when did you get that second sword of yours?" she said, pointing at the Tensaiga.

Inuyasha laughed weakly again before standing and offering Shiori a hand up,

"How about you go get washed up in the river while I make us some dinner."

Shiori looked up in shock, her previous question erased from his mind.

**Did he just offer to make US dinner? Did he actually just do that?**

She shakily placed her hand in his and her cheeks turned pink as his clawed fingers cover her hand as he helped her up with ease.

"T-Thank you, that w-would b-be n-nice."

She managed to stutter out as she picked up one of her makeshift towels and headed towards the cave. It took her about ten minuets before she found a secluded enough spot and started to undress. Once fully disrobed she slowly makes her way to where the water is waist high before moving to a sitting position and dunking her head under the water. When she comes up she is still standing waist high and uses her hands to slick back her hair,

"Ah that feels so good. I still can't believe that Inuyasha is ACTUALLY making US dinner in MY cave. Oh Kami, I think I'm going to faint."

She said to herself as she rested her back on the rock near her. She picked up a rock with a smooth side and began rubbing it on her skin to clean herself starting with her arms and moving up.

"Does this mean that he wants to stay with me or is it that he feels bad for not showing up after all this time? Well…. He did ask out of the blue, I mean it wasn't like my stomach was growling and he did look really sad after he apologized for not showing up for so long, so maybe he does have feelings for me. Gods, all I want right now is arms around me, holding me, touching me, caressing me………."

She trailed off as her hands made it to her breasts, dropping the rock she was using and her hands were now rolling a nipple between her thumb and index finger while using her other hand to gently squeeze the other breast. She kept going like this until her hands switched positions, soft moans and mewls escaping her mouth, fantasizing that it was Inuyasha doing his to her and not herself.

Slowly her hand crept its way to between her legs and began rubbing the little bundle of nerves at the top of her slit that she rubbed every other time she fantasized about being with Inuyasha. She began rolling it between her thumb and index finger while at the same time doing the same thing with her nipple.

"Oh yes, right there Inuyasha, right there." she moaned.

Her hand left her breast and made its way to her slit with the other one and began to caress and play with her folds causing her to throw her head back and moan deeply. She parted her folds with her spare fingers from the hand that was playing with her nub and inserted a finger into her core, making her gasp. She bit her lip as she inserted another finger and began pumping her fingers into her whiles still playing with her nub. She moaned deeply as she imagined Inuyasha taking her innocence and thrusting his manhood deep within her. She began thrusting her fingers faster and faster, making sure not to actually take her innocence on her own, that was for her mate or mate to be that is.

She slowly entered a third finger and moaned darkly between gasps. She began to trace little circles on her bundle of nerves with her fingers and began moving her fingers around while thrusting into her. When she pinched the nub she couldn't hold it back any longer, her inner walls clenched around her fingers and she climaxed screaming Inuyasha's name and arching her back, causing her breasts to fly up out of the water before falling back down into the water. After coming back down to earth Shiori finished up her bath and got out of the water, remembering that Inuyasha was making them dinner. She sighed as she began to start drying off,

"If only it really was him. But I don't want to come off like some whore."

She sighed again,

"I'll wait until tomorrow, that way I'll know enough to see if he really does like me." She said to her self as she began to get dressed.

Back at the cave and Inuyasha………

Inuyasha lifts a spoon to his lips to taste the stew he made,

"Mmm, not as good as Kaede's used to be but still pretty good."

He lowered the spoon back down and his mind wandered back to Shiori, to be more specific what he was thinking about earlier before he offered to make her dinner.

**She has been alone for so long and I know from experience that its only going to get worse from here because he is a half demon, but she is very strong and very beautiful……but we just met after TWENTY YEARS, do I really have these feelings for her. She does seem to actually 'like' me that's something that hasn't happened in a long time, not to mention that we are both half breeds so we have a lot more in common that most people so maybe I should ask her to be my mate before she slips through my fingers. Argh!! But it's so soon!! I don't want to come on to strong just to scare her away. I'll wait until she is ready before I ask her, that way it will be her decision, either way I'm not letting her spend one more day alone, mate or not, she will not have to go through what I went through as a child, I SWEAR IT!!**

Inuyasha looked down to see that he unknowingly had snapped the stone spoon in his hand.

"Wow I really do care for her……" he sighed and began to set the table after disposing of the broken spoon.

He had just finished putting stew in the bowl intended for Shiori when she came back. Inuyasha looked up and smiled causing Shiori to turn light pink. Inuyasha smiled wider then stretched out his hand toward the seat across from him,

"Sit, dinner is served." She took his hand lightly and sat down, "Thank you." she said quietly as Inuyasha sat down.

They ate in silence, every now and then their eyes would meet and they would look away or one would catch the other smiling at them causing the one who saw the smile to blush. They finished dinner at sun set and Shiori walked to the cave entrance to watch the sun fall behind the main demon bat cave.

She was surprised and tensed up when Inuyasha came up from behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, resting them on her stomach, her back on his chest. She placed her hands on his and relaxed into the gentle embrace and relaxed even further when he fell into a sitting position as the sun fell behind the apex of the cave and the sky began to become different shades of purples and maroons. She had been alone for so long and now she was in the arms of the one person that she wanted to be in the most, she was not going to pass this up and that this only further convinced her that he indeed had deeper feelings for her besides that of pity and remorse. They remained like that until the stars had lit up the sky, not saying anything just enjoying each others warmth and company. Inuyasha looked down at Shiori as she shifted in his lap, her soft rear end rubbing up against his already slightly hard shaft; thank the gods his pants were baggy and had folded over in just the right way.

He watched as she rested the side of her head against his chest and smiled thinking,

**Gods she is so beautiful, and the way we fit together so perfectly, not to mention how she relaxed into my embrace so quickly and with out resistance………..that's it I cant take it any more. I have to ask her.**

"Hey Shiori,"

Inuyasha said in a soft voice while gently moving his shoulder trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" was her only response, not opening her eyes yet.

"I have a question to ask you."

Inuyasha said in the same soft voice, a hint of uncertainty in his voice as well. She shifted her position slightly so she could hear and speak more clearly but still didn't open her eyes.

"Yeah? What?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath before… "Would you consider becoming my mate Shiori?"

Shiori's eyes shot open and she held her breath and tensed up,

**Did he just ask me what I think he just asked me?**

Inuyasha felt her tense up and his ears fell slightly,

"Shiori?" he said in a slightly softer voice.

She turned around to face him, not breaking the embrace,

"W-What d-did you j-just s-say?" she manages to stutter out,

Inuyasha gulped before speaking,

"Would you be my mate?"

Tears of joy began to well up in her eyes,

**YES, YES, YES!! OH GREAT KAMI YES!! HE ACTUALLY ASKED ME TO BE HIS MATE!! YES!! **

She screamed in his mind. Inuyasha frowned and his ears fell even more when he saw her tears,

"I-I'm so sorry Shiori I….." and that was as far has he got because he was stopped by Shiori's lips meeting his.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment before he embraced her more and deepened the kiss just she broke it off,

"That's my answer." was all she said before bringing their lips back together for an even more passionate kiss.

A/N: Well here is the third chapter; I decided to have more than one lemon and for the fist one to be Shiori solo. I hope you enjoyed the first lemon, the next one will be in the next chapter and at least one more will come later. I know I wasn't really descriptive about Shiori's body but I am going to leave that for the next one. And I hope you like where I placed the rest of the characters.


	4. Together For Now And Forever

"ABCDEFG" talking

"ABCDEFG" talking

ABCDEFG action while talking

**ABCDEFG** thought

WARNING!!

This chapter is almost one EXTREAMLY HUGE LEMON so if you don't like that kind of stuff then I suggest you skip this chapter entirely.

P.S.: I would recommend a cigarette and a cold shower after reading this chapter.

Last Chapter

Shiori's eyes shot open and she held her breath and tensed up,

**Did he just ask me what I think he just asked me?**

Inuyasha felt her tense up and his ears fell slightly,

"Shiori?" he said in a slightly softer voice. She turned around to face him, not breaking the embrace,

"W-What d-did you j-just s-say?" she manages to stutter out, Inuyasha gulped before speaking,

"Would you be my mate?"

Tears of joy began to well up in her eyes,

**YES, YES, YES!! OH GREAT KAMI YES!! HE ACTUALLY ASKED ME TO BE HIS MATE!! YES!!**

She screamed in his mind. Inuyasha frowned and his ears fell even more when he saw her tears,

"I-I'm so sorry Shiori I….." and that was as far has he got because he was stopped by Shiori's lips meeting his.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment before he embraced her more and deepened the kiss just she broke it off,

"That's my answer." was all she said before bringing their lips back together for an even more passionate kiss.

Chapter Four: Together For Now and Forever

Shiori wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and grabbed two fists full of silver locks. Inuyasha teased her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance and Shiori readily obliged. Inuyasha slipped his tongue in and their tongues began to dance in their mouths. Inuyasha was addicted to her taste the instant his tongue hit her mouth. She gasped slightly when Inuyasha began to slide up her kimono so she could straddle his legs. Miroku's face flashed quickly in his mind and with a smirk worthy of the monk himself, grabbed her unbelievably soft behind and pulled her closed, further deepening the kiss. Shiori gasped when she felt his growing erection rub against her inner thigh. They continued for what felt like an eternity before Shiori broke the kiss for air. They rested their foreheads against each other's, both breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha……" Shiori breathed out,

"Shiori….." Inuyasha breathed out in reply.

"I love you Inuyasha!!"

Shiori practically shouted in her semi breathless state. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he pulled back slightly so that he could look at her, she looked pretty flushed and from the way he was breathing and how his face felt he figured that he probably did too.

"What?" He said when she finally looked up and their eyes met.

"I-I love you Inuyasha. I've loved you from the first time I saw you, when you defend my mother." She confessed, Inuyasha felt a warmth build in his chest as she spoke.

"Shiori, I-I think I love you too, and I swear from this forth that neither of us will ever spend another day alone, EVER."

Tears welled up in Shiori's eyes, she let go of his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck and half buried her face in his chest,

"YES, YES, YES!! Together for now and forever!!" She cried into his chest.

Inuyasha felt the warmth in his chest begin to grow even more and he gently lifted Shiori's face into another passionate kiss, one hand on the nape of her neck, the other on her mid back. Shiori lifted her hands and dragged her nails up his neck through his hair and up to his ears where she began to rub and caress them soft and seductively. The combination of her nails on his skin and the sensual manipulation of his ears earned her a deep purr from his chest. When he began to untie her pail lilac obi she had on, Shiori broke the kiss,

"Wait..." she breathed out.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, more than a hint of protest in his voice,

"Not here, I've wanted this for so long……please." He smiled, looked deeply into her eyes and then lowered his head so his lips were next to her ear,

"What ever you want." He wisped causing her to shiver at the sound of his voice.

He picked her up bridal style and looked back in the eyes,

"Where too my love." She blushed deeply but pulled a makeshift handkerchief out of her kimono and began to tie it around her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He wisped huskily as he nuzzled his face into her neck making it harder for her to tie the knot.

When she finally got it tied she answered him with a giggle,

"I want it to be a surprise."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, even though they had only recently met again after two centuries he felt as if he could trust his life with her. After about half an hour of precisely following Shiori's instructions, despite Inuyasha nipping and kissing at her neck she told him to stop and to put her down. She walked behind him and untied the handkerchief in one movement, he gasped slightly at what unfolded in front of him.

They were in front of a massive amount of water, the delta of the river he figured. The mountains were behind it and the surface of the water reflected every star in the sky and the half moon that was out tonight, as perfectly as if it was a mirror. The ground was completely covered in different night blooming flowers that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Shiori made her way back to his front and wrapped her arms around his waist,

"So what do you think, I found the place a little over three years ago and I knew that this would be the place that I would give myself to you Inuyasha." She said then blushed and looked down.

"Beautiful…."

He breathed out, still looking off into the distance. He looked down at her and used one finger to lift her chin s their eyes met,

"But not as nearly beautiful as you Shiori." She turned blood red and Inuyasha smirked as he leaned down to kiss her passionately again, his tongue entering with out any resistance time.

He ran his tongue over and across her fangs and she did the same to him causing little cuts and scrapes to form on their tongues, the taste of their own blood combined with the others making the demon blood in both their veins boil. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, wanting to taste more of her; in turn making Shiori grab onto the back of his clothes, pulling him closer as well, wanting the exact same thing as him. The taste of his blood seemed to ignite something in her, making her demon instincts act in a way they never had before. Suddenly Inuyasha broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Gods you taste so good Shiori."

Inuyasha breathed out as he rested his forehead against hers again, both of them licking their lips.

"So do you…………your blood, it's doing something to me, something I've never felt before, and I like it." She said and blushed again.

Inuyasha smiled a kissed her softly,

"It's the demon blood in you, it loves it, and so do I."

He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver again. She gasped as he began to kiss and lick at her neck while gently nipping at her skin with his fangs. He lifted his head and brought them into another deep kiss as he gently lowered them to the ground. He moved to lie down ext to her and brushed away a few stray white locks of hair from her face. He placed another kiss on her lips before looking at her in her eyes,

"Are you sure that you want to do this Shiori? I am half Inu demon and when we mate we mate for life."

Shiori smiled and kissed him before answering,

"That is exactly what I want Inuyasha, like I said earlier; together for now and forever."

She kissed him again and Inuyasha smiled, their tongues resuming their erotic dance, their fangs once again drawing small amounts of blood.

He lowered his hand and unfinished untying her obi as his lips left Shiori's and began to once again kiss and lick the skin of her neck while gently nipping with his fangs. As he began to remove the rest of her clothes soft mewls began to escape her lips from his touch. Once she was completely nude Inuyasha ignored her small protests and lifted his head so he could gaze upon his soon to be mate. He silvery hair laid sprawled out behind her, he lilac eyes sparkled in the moonlight like crystals. Her breasts were larger than Inuyasha had originally thought. Her skin was slightly darker than his and made her pink nipples and areola stand out even more. Her stomach and abs were flat and tone. She had a small patch of silver hair above her womanhood that was just as pink as her nipples, if not more so. Her legs, like her arms were slender and as slightly toned.

Once he had finished devouring his future mate with his eyes he licked his lips seductively causing Shiori to blush deeply again. Inuyasha smiled and leaned back down and began kissing her from her shoulder up to her ear and whispered "Absolutely beautiful" before suckling on her earlobe.

Shiori moaned at the sound of his voice Inuyasha smirked and lifted his head and brought them into another passionate kiss. It was Inuyasha's turn to gasp when he felt the butterfly touch of her hands on his abs, fingers spread. He broke the kiss to see that Shiori had removed his Fire Rat robe and undershirt as well, he smirked,

"Sneaky, sneaky. If you wanted me naked you should have just said so."

He said huskily, she giggled and nodded. As Inuyasha began to remove the bottom half of his clothing, Shiori let her hands wander across his well toned chest and abs.

She could feel the power beneath his skin and muscles. It made her moan slightly and she wasn't the only one enjoying this either, Inuyasha loved the feel of her hands against his chest and began to emit a purr from his chest. When he finally got the rest of his clothes off Shiori gasped when she saw his manhood, she had given him a large tool in her fantasies but this was much bigger, it was at least 9 ½ inches long and 2 ½ inches wide. He smirked a male smirk when her heard her gasp at the sight of him and leaned back down to place a kiss on her lips before moving back to her neck kissing and nipped every inch of her skin. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and let his claws graze her stomach and up her sides and then took hold of her breasts earning him another gasp.

He smiled in her neck and began to kiss, lick and nip lower until he began to do the same to the flesh of her breasts, careful not to touch her nipples or areola, not just yet. Each kiss and nip sending jolts down her spine and directly to her core. She could feel warmth began to pool in her lower stomach and she could feel the wetness begin to form between her legs, his lips and fingers invoked more pleasure in her then she could have even imagined. She felt as if she was about to cum already and he hadn't even touched her nipples or womanhood yet. She moaned darkly and arched her back when she felt him take one nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. Shiori ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed two fists-full of silver locks before moving her hands to his ears again where she proceeded to rub, stroke and caress them earning her a growl of pleasure.

He began to nip and suckle the nipple in his mouth like a newborn and gently pinched the other with his claws earning him another gasp and she arched her back slightly wanting more. Inuyasha smiled and took as much of her breast as he could into his mouth and sucked hard earning him a rough moan causing her to arch her back even more this time before he lifted his head and switched nipples giving this one the exact same treatment as the other. He lifted his head again and began kissing his way back up to the side of her neck, nipping he skin along the way as well, soft moans a mewls constantly leaving her lips at this point. Inuyasha kissed her on the lips again before kissing his way straight down her neck and throat and then purring into the valley of her breasts earning him another gasp. Inuyasha smiled and pushed her breasts together until the tops of her nipples touched.

Shiori lifted her head to look at what he was doing, their eyes met and Inuyasha smirked. He moved his head down slowly and Shiori's eyes went wide when she realized what he was about to do. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took as much of both breasts he could into is mouth, she gasped for dear life when she felt his tongue roll over her nipples and areola. He suckled and nipped the ends of her nipples and then sucked as hard as he could causing her to arch her back and moan deeply. When she felt him bit down on her nipples, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to invoke unbelievable pleasure, even though he badly wanted to taste her tantalizing blood again as he was sure she did too, Shiori couldn't hold it back any more. She grabbed Inuyasha's head, pushing him harder against her breasts as she arched her back and screamed out his name as her orgasm ripped through her.

As she came back down from the heavens Inuyasha lifted his head and kissed her gently,

"That was……..that was……" she breathed out but was silenced by Inuyasha placing a finger on her lips and smiling.

"That' was only the beginning."

He whispered causing Shiori's eyes to go as wide as saucers; she could only nod in reply. Inuyasha smiled wider before kissing her passionately again and kissing back down her neck and continuing lower. He placed a kiss on each nipple as he went by and began to kiss her rib cage and upper stomach, nipping at the flat skin and Shiori felt a familiar pool of warmth begin to form in her lower stomach once again. He brought his hands to her sides and let his claws graze her skin as he flicked his tongue in and out of her belly button, she gasped and shuddered under his touch; this was more than she could have EVER imagined on her own.

Inuyasha smiled as he felt her shudder under his touch and made his way lower, kissing and nipping at her lower stomach and above the small patch of hair that lay above her womanhood. As he reached the small patch of hair he moved all the way down to her lower leg. Shiori propped herself up on her elbows to see why his lips left her skin as her began kissing and licking up her leg. He started at her lower calf near the ankle and began to move up slowly leaving a wet trail that glistened in the moon light. As he made his way to her inner thigh her arousal filled his nose and he felt as if he could drown in her delicious scent and began nipping lightly at the soft and tender skin. Shiori began to let out soft moans and threw her head back slightly as he licked and kissed her skin and gasped when felt him gently nipping at her inner thigh, sending jolts straight to her womanhood. As he came with in inches of her core her grabbed her behind and pulled her close causing her to gasp from the feel of his claws pressing against her sensitive skin.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply as his nose touched her core, taking in her scent even more and smiled when he heard her moan. She smelt like nothing he had ever smelt before, I mean sure he had smelt arousal before, being the Lord of the Western Lands tended to have that effect on women, both demon and human. But this was something completely different and he was happy that it was soon going to be his and only his for the rest of eternity. He took one more deep inhale before going to the bottom of the right calf and duplicating what he did to the left one, taking another couple of deep inhales when he reached her womanhood again. By now Shiori was in a world of her own, the combination of his mouth on her skin and his deep inhales on her core had her panting, sweat beginning to form on her chest and forehead. Her hands began roaming around on her stomach and upper body, every now and then firmly grabbing onto her breasts or pinching her nipples or both.

Once he took his final deep sniff he lifted his head to look at Shiori. He saw how flushed she looked and how she was breathing and smiled lecherously. Shiori was brought out of the daze Inuyasha had put her in when she felt his nose leave her core and when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face she blushed,

"Shiori spread your legs."

He said in a low and huskily whiles tracing a finger over her slit causing her to arch her back at his touch slightly,

"W-What."

Was as far as she got before she saw Inuyasha lick clean the finger that was covered in her juices and then smirk,

"Delicious….." he whispered then lowered his mouth to her core slowly and licked her entire womanhood from top to bottom.

Shiori gasped, arched her back more and threw her head back as she felt his tongue on her womanhood and moaned darkly as his tongue ran over her nub of nerves. Inuyasha smirked and the plunged his tongue deep within her and began lapping away at and in her already soaking core.

Shiori began to trash back and forth slightly before locking his head in place with her thighs. This was something her mother never told her about, this was unbelievable!! Inuyasha kept lapping in and at her womanhood, greedily drinking every succulent drop of honey that she produced. He was addicted from the moment the first drop hit his tongue and he knew he would be doing this to her lot in the future. He found her bundle of nerves and took it into his mouth as he did the nipple and began to suckle it as well as roll his tong over it. When she felt him take her nub into his mouth she let out a rough scream that mildly resembled Inuyasha's name. She pressed her legs tighter around his head but Inuyasha grabbed hold of her inner thighs and spread her legs all the way back out and then continued his tongue assault on her core and nub.

Shiori's head was thrashing back and forth, she couldn't take much more and when she felt him bite down on her nub she lost it. She grabbed onto his head tightly, pushed his head hard against her womanhood, arched her back and screamed out his name as her second orgasm washed over her. When Inuyasha felt her tense up and her hands on his head he instantly covered her entire core with his mouth, lapping up ever single drop of release that flowed out of her, making sure to get every last drop. After a few moments Shiori's eyes fluttered as he came back to reality. She looked down just in time to see Inuyasha lick his lips twice then lift his head and their eyes met,

"Looks like everything that comes out of you taste great."

He said with a smile causing Shiori to turn a very nice shade of red. Inuyasha's smile widened and he moved up and kissed her so she could taste her self on his lips. After a few minutes Inuyasha broke the kiss as he laid down next to her and propped himself up on his elbow.

He began to use his finger to gently brush away a few stray sweat drenched locks that were stuck to her face and tucked them behind her ear. It was then that Inuyasha noticed that her ears were tipped,

**Funny, in all this time I didn't notice.** he though but then invisibly shrugged it off as he placed a kiss at the tip of her ear.

He looked down at Shiori and the way the moon light reflected off the film of sweat that covered her body, he truly believed that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was overjoyed that she was soon going to be his mate, and that's when another thought popped into his head. Since he had become Lord of the Western Lands he had learned everything about his family's heritage and traditions that he never knew, including the Inu demon mating rights, but did Shiori know hers? If he was going to take Shiori as his mate he wanted to do it correctly, with out any mistakes. So he placed a feather light kiss on her forehead before looking her in the eyes.

"Shiori, there are just two more things before we continue."

She smiled and kissed him softly while wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Yes Inuyasha?"

She said as she began to rub his ears again. He began to purr before continuing,

"I told you of the Inu demon mating rights, that we mate for life, but I must also place a mating mark on you, it is created by a bite to the shoulder there will be some pain."

He said in a soft tone, trying not to scare her and to Inuyasha's surprise she nodded without hesitation,

"And the second thing?"

Shiori asked sweetly, and Inuyasha gave another smile.

"Do you know the mating rights of the bat demon tribe? If we really are going to go through with this I want to be right, complete and perfect."

He said as he used his finger to trace her jaw line. Shiori placed her hand on top of his, removed his and from her face and then kissed his palm.

"Thank you Inuyasha, and yes I do, as Inu demons mate for life so do the demon bats, but if you are ever killed I am allowed to take another mate. But I want you to know that I would never, NEVER do that Inuyasha, I would gladly follow the laws of your clan than mine."

Inuyasha felt the warmth begin to build in his chest again as she spoke. Inuyasha smiled and brought her into another passionate kiss for several minuets before Inuyasha broke the kiss,

"And do you have a mating mark as well?"

Inuyasha asked as he nuzzled his face into her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck before answering,

"Yes, but it's not on the shoulder, its right here……"

She said as she began to trace a circle about two inches above and to the right of his left nipple. Inuyasha began to emit a growl of pleasure from the feel of her nails on her skin causing Shiori to giggle slightly. Inuyasha smiled before brining them into a deep but short kiss before breaking it and positioning himself in between Shiori's legs as she spread them.

"Are you ready?"

He asked as he rolled his hips, causing his shaft to rub up against her core. Shiori gasped before moving her hands to his shoulders,

"Mmm hmm." was her only reply.

Inuyasha placed her legs over his thighs and guided the tip of his shaft to her folds. Shiori archer her back as the head began to part her folds, Inuyasha pushed into her womanhood until he felt her innocence and looked down at Shiori. Shiori looked up at him and gave him a nod; he nodded back and then quickly buried himself to the hilt. Shiori bit her lip to silence the cry and closed her eyes tightly to stifle the tears. Inuyasha smelt her tears and frowned; he leaned down and began placing soft kisses around hr eyes, removing the tears while whispering soft words of comfort and love. Inuyasha didn't notice it until he had smelt the blood, but Shiori had dug her nail into his shoulders when he broke though her innocence and broken the skin on each and every nail. He smiled and remained still until her walls had adjusted to the size of his manhood.

After a few minuets Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked into her eyes,

"You ok?" he asked softly as he placed a soft kiss on the end of her nose, she nodded.

"It hurt at first, but it doesn't anymore."

Inuyasha smiled and gave a heavy sigh in his head, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her,

"Do you want me to continue or do you want to wait a little more?" he asked and placed a soft kiss on her lips this time.

Shiori looked up into his eyes and removed her hands from his shoulder and placed them on either side of his face.

"I have been waiting for this for so long; there is no way that I'm waiting a moment longer." She said and kissed him half deeply.

When she pulled back she finally noticed the blood on her fingers and the transfer that was now on his face. She gasped and pulled her hands from Inuyasha's face.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I……." she began but stopped when Inuyasha took her pinky finger into his mouth and gently sucked it clean as he pulled it back through his lips.

He proceeded to do this to the rest of the fingers on that hand, sending jolts to her womanhood.

"It's ok, I didn't feel a thing."

He said and let go of her clean hand and began to move the other one towards her. When he held her other hand to her mouth she licked all the blood off her fingers, her walls clenched around Inuyasha's member causing Inuyasha to moan darkly. Shiori smiled and then proceeded to lick the transfer blood from his face and the blood from the already healing small wounds on his shoulders. With the feel of her tongue on his skin he couldn't hold back any more, he pulled out almost all the way before burring himself to the hilt again causing Shiori to both gasp and moan. Inuyasha smirked and began pumping in and out of her, steadying himself by grabbing on to her sides, mindful of his claws and starting out at a half slow pace, still not wanting to hurt her. As he began to push in and out of her core Shiori braced herself on his shoulders again.

"Gods Shiori….your so tight." he breathed out,

"Inu….Yasha…"

Was the only thins she could pant out between thrusts. Inuyasha looked down at her breasts that were moving with his every thrust, he licked his lips and leaned done and locked his lips around a nipple causing Shiori to gasp and arch her back.

He smirked again and rolled his tongue over her nipple a few times before bringing them into another soul searing kiss. Shiori broke the kiss when he brushed up against her nub making her moan in ecstasy.

"Pleases….Inu…." She moaned out.

Inuyasha smiled and returned to his original position,

"Please what?" He said huskily, he had a pretty good idea what she wanted but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Please Inuyasha…..PLEASE!!" She screamed as he hit a sensitive spot inside her twice in a row, Inuyasha's smirk grew wider,

"If you want me to do something you have to tell me." He said as he let his claws graze her skin causing her to shiver,

"M-More Inuyasha, f-faster……h-harder!!"

She practically begged in between thrusts and Inuyasha happily agreed by moving his hands to either side of her neck for better leverage and began to comply with her wishes. Shiori let out a sound that vaguely resembled Inuyasha's name as he picked up the pace and she locked her legs around his waist, taking him deeper into her core. Inuyasha let out a raspy howl as her inner walls gripped around his shaft and he picked up the pace ever further.

Shiori closed her eyes and threw her head back as he reached a speed that was faster than any dream she had ever had. Suddenly Shiori began to hear a thumping sound, she listened close and realized it was a heart beat, Inuyasha's to be exact. She opened her eyes and let her hand go across his chest and over his heart, she could feel the blood coursing through his veins and arteries and it made her lick her lips. She was brought out of her daze as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as Inuyasha brushed up again her nub a few more times. She gasped as he did it again and she could still hear his heart beat this time and it added to the raging bubble that was building and ready to burst in her lower stomach, and Inuyasha was just as close. They both felt their fangs grow longer and wider and looked down at the same time, they saw it in each others eyes. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments before the both opened their mouths to reveal their enlarged fangs and they both nodded. Shiori moved her hands to his back, titled her head down and rested her fully open mouth on his peck, Inuyasha used his face to brush away the hair from her neck and placed his mouth on the junction where her neck met her shoulder.

They both licked the skin under their mouths, tasting each others flesh and sweat again and that was it, Shiori felt the bubble burst and screamed Inuyasha's name into his chest as the orgasm ripped through her before latching down on his peck and breaking the skin. Inuyasha felt her inner walls clench around his manhood almost painfully and when he felt her bite down and break the skin he lost it too, with a few more thrusts he spilled his seed inside her welcoming womb with a raspy growl and bit down on her flesh piercing the skin as well. As their blood began to flow into their mouths it only seemed to intensify the strength of their orgasms. They remained like that; perfectly still accept for their heavy breathing. As they both came back down from the heavens they released their bites and began to soothe each others marks, Shiori gently kissing and sucking away the excess blood and at the wounds, Inuyasha licking at his own mark, trying to get it to heal over.

As they watched their marks take form, Inuyasha's a silver crescent moon that stuck out well on Shiori's tan skin and Shiori's mark turning into a picture of the red blood crystal before Inuyasha broke it, they felt their souls intertwine and become almost one as the life bond took effect binding them together by demon law. They looked into each others eyes and embraced each other in another passionate kiss. Inuyasha rolled over onto his back so she was on top, not wanting to crush her with his body. He covered them in his Fire Rat robe as Shiori began to rub his ears again, he still couldn't believe how much pleasure she could create by doing that, he began to purr which gently sent Shiori into a deep relaxing sleep. Inuyasha looked up at the sleeping Shiori and kissed her on the fore head, he smiled when he remembered her earlier words again,

"Yes Shiori, together for now and forever."

He whispered before he fell into a sleep of his own.

Shiori woke up feeling warm and opened her eyes to see a pair of golden eyes looking back at her. It hadn't been a dream, it really happened!! She was his and he was hers, Inuyasha and she were mates!! Her dream really had come true. She wrapped her arms around is neck and kissed him passionately, but they were brought out of their daze by a rather loud squawking sound. They broke the kiss and both looked over to see a medium large sized black bird with a glowing crescent moon on its forehead and a roll of parchment on its back. Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh,

"Of all the lousy god damned time to return……" he growled causing Shiori who was already looking at his face to cock an eyebrow, she had felt his feeling of annoyance from their bond the instant he saw the bird,

"What is it….mate?"

She said with a slight blush, Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed again,

**This is NOT the way I wanted her to find out………but I guess this is a good a time as ever.**

He moved them into a sitting position and finally slid out of her core making both of them whimper slightly. Shiori wrapped herself in his Fire Rat robe as he turned to her,

"You wanted to know how I got my second sword right?"

A/N: Ok, there you go, one HUGE ASS LEMON, with a cliffy on the side. Again sorry for taking so long I was hit by Hurricane Wilma so it took a damned long time before I finally got power. Well please R&R.


	5. Life is Forever Changing

"ABCDEFG" talking

"ABCDEFG" talking

ABCDEFG action while talking

**ABCDEFG** thought

(ABCDEFG) Superficial A/Ns

Last Chapter

They broke the kiss and both looked over to see a medium large sized black bird with a glowing crescent moon on its forehead and a roll of parchment on its back. Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh,

"Of all the lousy god damned times to return……" he growled causing Shiori who was already looking at his face to cock an eyebrow, she had felt his feeling of annoyance from their bond the instant he saw the bird,

"What is it….mate?"

She said with a slight blush, Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed again,

**This is NOT the way I wanted her to find out………but I guess this is a good a time as ever.**

He moved them into a sitting position and finally slid out of her core making both of them whimper slightly. Shiori wrapped herself in his Fire Rat robe as he turned to her,

"You wanted to know how I got my second sword right?"

Chapter Five: Life is Forever Changing

Shiori looked up at him and blinked a few times thinking about his question. It took her a minuet or two before she remembered,

"That's right, I asked you that right before you offered to make us dinner, but what does your sword have to do with that bird?"

She said motioning towards the bird; Inuyasha sighed and removed the roll of parchment on its back causing the crescent moon on the birds head to disappear. The bird shook its head and the flew off, Inuyasha looked at Shiori sitting there in his lap wearing noting but his Fire Rat robe,

**I can't do this here.** he thought then sighed.

He reached over and grabbed the bottom half of his clothes while moving them to stand.

"This isn't the right place to tell you this, let's get back to your cave and I'll make breakfast then well finish this."

Shiori cocked an eyebrow while bending down to pick up her kimono,

"Ok but you're the one who brought this up, remember? And don't you mean 'our' cave…Shiori let his Fire Rat robe slide off and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him ….mate." She finished as the kiss broke.

**Not for much longer if I have anything to do about it.** He thought then laughed slightly before kissing her back,

"I know." was his only reply.

After a few minuets the got dressed and Inuyasha picked Shiori up bridal style and bonded off towards the scent off the cave. It only took Inuyasha a few minuets to get back because he wasn't blindfolded this time and he was walking last time at that. Once they reached the cave, Inuyasha set Shiori down on her feet. She turned around and Inuyasha brought them into an embrace and deep kiss.

"Welcome home mate." Shiori said after the kiss broke.

Inuyasha let out a silent sigh in his mind, embraced her a little tighter, and then placed another kiss on her lips,

"Let's go inside and I'll get breakfast started." He replied and kissed her again as he moved them inside.

It took Inuyasha about ten minuets or so to make breakfast and during that time; Shiori could feel annoyance and slight fear through their bond. They ate in silence and when Shiori ever looked up at him, he either looked to be deep in thought or he just smiled at her. After they finished breakfast Inuyasha cleared the table and sat back down, after a few minuets of silence Inuyasha let out a sigh,

"Well are you ready?" he asked and Shiori nodded.

He pulled the Tensaiga off his belt, sheathe and all, and placed it on the table.

"This sword is call the Tensaiga, it and my other sword are made from the fangs of my father, I got this sword when I defeated my half brother. This is how it went……."

Over the span of an hour and a half, Inuyasha told Shiori how the Tensaiga came to be in his hands, making sure to leave out the part about Sesshomaru being the Lord of the Waster Lands but included the visions he had.

When he was finished, she just sat there looking at him, her mouth slightly open.

**Great she must think I'm either a monster for killing my half brother or I'm insane for seeing things in my head.**

He thought as he looked at Shiori who was still sitting there not moving. Suddenly she stood up, walked over to him, sat down on his thigh while never breaking eye contact and then to Inuyasha's surprise embraced him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

She whispered, Inuyasha now more confused than before, cocked and eyebrow,

"Sorry? For what possible reason would you need to be sorry Shiori?"

Shiori pulled back enough so their eyes met,

"Because you had to kill you brother, your only living relative. That had to be so hard on you."

Inuyasha smiled and let out a half sigh, half laugh before returning the embrace.

"Thank you mate, but it has been ten years now and as I told you we were never on the best of terms so I'm not upset."

"I figured as much but it's always good to be comforted." Shiori said then placed a kiss on his lips,

"What did I do to deserve you mate." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Shiori giggled when she realized how much they had been calling each other 'mate', hearing him call her mate seemed to make her feel happy and tingle all over.

"So you didn't want to tell me how you got your sword because you killed your brother?" Shiori asked,

"Well that and there is one more thing." he gulped before continuing, "When I killed my brother I didn't just get his sword, I inherited everything that was his."

Shiori cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look that seemed to say 'And?'

"My brother was Lord of the Western Lands and the title passed to me as well."

Shiori's mouth dropped and then after a few moments of silence,

"S-So t-that m-makes m-m-me……" She stuttered out and Inuyasha sighed again,

"That makes you the new Lady of the Western Lands."

Shiori's eyes went wider than before and her mouth dropped back open. She remained like that before her mouth changed into a very wide open mouth smile and she screamed, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly again.

"S-Shiori?"

Inuyasha stuttered out, even more confused but this reaction than the last. Shiori on the other hand was unbelievably happy, she didn't know what being the Lady of the Western Lands entailed but she knew that it was an important title so that meant her life was about to get a whole lot better. It meant she wouldn't have to clean her things and bath in that cold dirty river any more, it meant she didn't have to keep wearing and repairing the same clothes. She didn't have to clean up this dirty cave she was living in, she wouldn't have to was the homemade dishes and eating utensils or even cook for that matter either although she did rather like cooking. She wouldn't have to worry about being attacked or raped, although with Inuyasha as her mate now she didn't have to worry about that already.

She lifter her head and kissed him passionately before breaking it and half screaming, half giggling

"I can't believe it!!"

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, he could tell she was happy and feelings from their bond only reassured him. She embraced him again, on the verge of tears of joy now, and then looked up at him,

"But why would you keep something like this from me? If anything this would have made me tell you my feelings for you sooner."

Inuyasha smiled and chuckled slightly,

"For two reasons. You see I didn't want you to become my mate just so I could take you away from all this and place you into a life of luxury. And two, I wanted to show you that even tough I'm Lord of the Western lands and I could have my choice of hundreds of different women I chose you and only you."

Shiori couldn't hold back any more, she kissed him with such force that it knocked him backwards but he caught himself a little over half way down, tears of joy flowing freely down Shiori's cheeks.

Inuyasha saw her tears but felt nothing but happiness from their bond. He vaguely remembered Kagome doing the same thing, sans the kiss. He mentally shrugged and deepened the kiss as he brought them back up to a normal sitting position, women you have to love them but sometimes they can be so damned confusing. They stayed like that, lips locked, tongues entwining, for several minuets before Shiori broke the kiss

"Thank you Inuyasha, I love you so much."

She said as she wiped the tears away, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the warmth in his chest again after hearing her words. After being alone for so long and then finding someone who has this much love for him, how could he not love her back. He wondered why he ever doubted his feeling earlier,

"I love you too Shiori. GODS I'm so happy I decided to travel this way."

"Me too."

She replied and kissed him again while repositioning her self in his lap and accidentally bumping into the table causing the Tensaiga to fall to the ground with a loud 'clink'.

The sound echoed throughout the cave snapping them out of the daze they had put each other in again. Inuyasha laughed slightly and when he reached out to grab the Tensaiga the roll of parchment that he had taken from the bird fell out his sleeve and rolled across the floor. Inuyasha sighed and Shiori laughed lightly as she got up to retrieve the roll of parchment for him. Inuyasha stood and placed the Tensaiga back under the Tetsusaiga as Shiori came back with the parchment.

"What is this any way?" She asked as she handed it to him.

"It's a report on the status of the Western Lands, just because I'm not there doesn't mean I don't know everything that is going on." Inuyasha said with a smile,

"Oh, ok I think I understand." she said. As the day went on Inuyasha mainly read the roll of parchment that turned out to be a lot longer than Shiori originally thought while Shiori kept her self busy with simple chores and other mindless tasks, every now and then refilling Inuyasha's drink earning her a smile and a kiss.

Shiori hadn't noticed it until the sky started to turn red and orange from the sunset but they had completely skipped lunch. Inuyasha had his concentration on the roll of parchment for hours now and Shiori had gotten board of mindless tasks and had been wrapped up in thinking about what her new life would be like, but was brought out of that deep though by the sound of Inuyasha giving a heavy sigh.

**Not good, I've been gone for far too long and the other lords have began to notice it, if I don't get back soon Myoga won't be able to handle it.** Inuyasha thought.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

Shiori asked knowing that he felt a troubled as he looked. Inuyasha smiled as he rolled up the parchment and set it down next to him,

"I'll tell you later, for now lets go get washed up before dinner, we haven't cleaned off at all since last night."

He said huskily after he stood and helped her up then wrapped his arms around her. He headed towards the cave entrance as Shiori blushed, memories of last night flooding back to her again.

She snapped back to reality as they passed the cave entrance,

"Ok but what are we going to dry off with, we forgot the towels." Inuyasha smirked,

"I'm sure we can find soooomthing." he whispered into her ear then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck causing her to blush slightly and giggle.

Needless to say it took them a good three to four hours before they got back, Inuyasha carrying her bridal style, her legs still a little wobbly from their escapades, he placed her down where he was sitting before hey left. As Inuyasha began to cook dinner Shiori picked up the roll of parchment Inuyasha read earlier and began to try and try to go over it, if she was going to be the Lady of the Western Lands then she should know what's going on right? As Inuyasha finished setting the table Shiori dropped the roll of parchment, let out a groan and rubbed her head.

"Something wrong?"

Inuyasha asked he could feel her frustration and her groan only confirmed it.

"I was trying to read the parchment but I couldn't understand a single thing!!" She practically screamed then let out a snort. "Some Lady of the Western lands I'll be, I can't even read a simple roll of parchment that is supposed to say how the Western Lands are doing."

Inuyasha could only laugh and Shiori shot him a deadly glare,

"What's so funny!? I'm being serious here!!"

She said in the same almost screaming voice, Inuyasha finished serving her and himself then wiped the tear from his eye,

"It's perfectly fine the reason you can't read it is because it's in code."

Shiori cocked an eyebrow,

"Code?"

"Yes code, it's written in a special way so that if it were to be intercepted they couldn't read it."

Shiori mouthed an 'oh' and nodded as Inuyasha placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze,

"And you'll make a perfect Lady of the Western Lands."

Shiori smiled and Inuyasha smiled back, she nodded and they both began to eat. However only a few minuets into dinner Inuyasha kept noticing Shiori glancing down at the parchment and he gave a sigh, which made Shiori look up at him,

"Do you really want to know what it says?" He asked and Shiori only nodded in reply.

"It seems that me being away for so long has started to become public knowledge to the ones who oppose me and they are beginning to try to take over, nothing serious yet but if we don't get back there soon things are going to get worse."

Shiori's eyes widened a little but relaxed when he said it was nothing serious.

"Wait...WE!? Meaning your taking me with you when you leave?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had grown three heads and turned purple,

"WHAT?! You think I would leave YOU, my mate and Lady of the Western Lands, HERE, ALONE, IN A CAVE?!" Shiori mentally kicked her self for that one,

"Looks like my mind is still trying to comprehend the fact that in two days I went from being completely alone to becoming the mate of the love of my life and Lady of the Western Lands, it's a lot to sink in." She said and Inuyasha's ears dropped slightly.

"I'm sorry Shiori I didn't mean to put so much on you I just….."

He went silent as Shiori scooted even closer to him and grabbed both his hands in hers,

"It's ok, it may be a lot to take in at once but I'm happy beyond words to be with you."

She said softly and then leaned in and kissed him, Inuyasha brought them into an embrace and kissed her back,

"What DID I do to deserve you?"

Inuyasha said with a smile after the kiss broke and Shiori kissed him again. After that kiss broke Inuyasha tipped her nose and the moved her plate over so that they could finish eating. The rest of dinner they chatted a lot, mostly Shiori asking questions about what life would be like as Lady of the Western Lands and what responsibilities that title held, and Inuyasha answering said questions. After dinner, Inuyasha cleared the table while Shiori went outside to look at the stars, something she did almost every night. Shiori felt Inuyasha coming closer and closer and leaned back just as his arms started to make their way around her waist.

However, instead of bringing them down into a sitting position like he did last time, which was what Shiori was expecting, he jumped up into the tree that was also several feet in front of them causing Shiori to eep out of surprise.

"You could have given me some kind of sign that you were going to do that."

She half scolded him as he NOW brought them into a sitting position on the branch. Inuyasha snickered as he kissed her neck. They stayed like that for a good hour and a half, just enjoying the feeling of being so close with their new bond, which was until Inuyasha noticed that Shiori had fallen asleep. As he gently picked her up bridal style and gracefully dropped straight down off the branch, he noticed a change in her scent. When he landed softly, he sniffed her again and his eyes went wide, he took a couple more sniffs to be sure but yes she was with pup, HIS PUP!!

**I don't believe it, SHE'S CARRYING MY PUP!!** Inuyasha screamed mentally, **But how can this be so soon……………Duh! Your both half demons of course it would be faster than normal!!**

He was ready to howl at the top of his lungs for joy when he felt Shiori shift in his arms,

**I wonder if I should wake her and tell her………..no, I've placed enough on her for today. I'll let her sleep and tell her in the morning. **

He turned around and walked back into the cave, after a few moments he found her futon and laid her down. Inuyasha looked around to see if she had some form of sleeping attire considering her kimono didn't look very comfortable to sleep in throughout the entire night. After about five minuets or so of searching he found a sleeping robe that was actually made out of cloth and not skins and furs, although it looked to be a little big on her,

**Must have belonged to her mother,** he thought as he turned around.

He managed to undress and redress her gently enough that it didn't wake her and then began to undress himself until he was down to his undergarments and gently laid down behind her and pulled the covers up over them. He sniffed her again and smiled as he smelt the scent of his pup again and in about a month or so, he would be able to sex the pup too. He laid his arm over her and gently pulled her up against him and rested his hand on her lower stomach and gently drifted into a restful sleep of his own.

Shiori woke up feeling safe and warm for the second time in a row; this was definitely something she could get used to. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the tree but she was in her own bed with Inuyasha holding her. She smiled and went to turn to face him and noticed that she was wearing the sleeping robe that used to belong to her mother. She blushed when she realized that Inuyasha must have changed her clothes but then almost a second later stopped blushing,

**Wait…..why should I be embarrassed, were mates now,** she softly shrugged her shoulders and turned around all the way and was by two golden eyes and a smile,

"Good morning my lady"

Inuyasha said then kissed her softly,

"Good morning my lord" She replied and Inuyasha mentally flinched, he still wasn't used to being called that, but hearing it come from Shiori softened the blow, and he knew he had to get used to it any way.

He had decided as he watched her sleep for a few minuets before she woke up that he would leave today so he could get Shiori and his unborn pup to the safest place and right now the safest place for then would be his palace in the Western Lands.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and Shiori yawned before she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck,

"One of the best nights I've ever had." She said with a smile, Inuyasha, still smiling, kissed her softly again and nuzzled his face in what part of her neck that was showing.

He inhaled deeply, taking in her pregnant scent again making him grin and also making him linger sniffing a little longer than he should have considering he hadn't told her last night before kissing her softly again, and Shiori picked up on it. She also noticed the anticipation amongst the happiness coming from their bond,

"Ok what is it now? What aren't you telling me Inuyasha?" She pouted cutely.

**Well that's the last thing I'll ever be able to keep from her.** He thought before sighing lightly with a smile,

"Well it seems that us being both half demons seems to have hand an effect on our mating." He said while moving his hand from her lower back to her lower stomach, once there he spread his fingers wide and pushed lightly.

Shiori's laid there with an odd look on her face for several moments before her eyes went wider than ever,

"Y-You m-m-mean I-I-I'm ….." She stuttered out,

"Yes you are carrying our child and the hire to the Western Lands." Inuyasha said with a smile.

**I…..I'm carrying his child?……….I'm carrying his child………I'm CARRYING HIS CHILD!! **

Were her only thoughts before she kissed him with such force that it actually repositioned them so Shiori was now lying on his chest. They kissed deeply and rather aggressively for ten minutes or so before Shiori broke the kiss with a girlish screech that caused Inuyasha to flatten his ears to this head and close his eyes tightly,

"Oops I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm just so happy, I'm going to have a baby!!"

She said and then screeched again but not as loudly this time before she began kissing him rapidly all over his mouth and lower face, Inuyasha smiled again and chuckled lightly as he moved them up to a sitting position.

"As am I." Inuyasha said.

Shiori placed both her hands over her lower stomach and began to trace circles. Soon after, they got dressed and Inuyasha began to make breakfast.

"So do you know if it is a boy or a girl?" Shiori asked while looking down at her hands that were still on her lower stomach.

"No but in about a month and a half's time I should be able to." Inuyasha replied as he turned around with breakfast in hand.

He served Shiori first and then him self, over breakfast the talked about what life would be like in the palace before and after the child's birth. When the finished breakfast Inuyasha stood up,

"Would you mind cleaning up this time I have to go reply to this to let them know we are coming."

He asked while holding up the roll of parchment. Shiori smiled,

"Sure, when are we leaving anyway?"

She asked causing a surprised look to plaster Inuyasha's face, which in turn caused Shiori to giggle,

"Yesterday you said that if we don't leave soon then thing might become worse so I want to know when we are planning to leave."

Inuyasha laughed slightly, he was wondering how he was going to get her to leave and she goes and asks the question for him, what a mate.

"Well is there anything here that you actually 'need', and when I say need I mean something that can't be replaced."

Shiori looked around the room and then looked up and thought about it,

"Yes but only one or two things that used to belong to my mother."

Inuyasha nodded with a smile.

"Ok then gather them up and we will leave when I get back."

"Ok." was her only rely as Inuyasha walked out of the cave.

It only took Shiori a few minuets to gather the few things she wanted to keep wrap them in a fur then slung it over her shoulder and walked out the cave entrance. Once outside she turned around and looked at the cave for the last time in her life, "For over twenty years now I've lived here but now its time to move on to better things." She said and walked further and sat down under the tree she fell asleep in last night to await Inuyasha's return

Mean while with Inuyasha

He is moving from branch to branch looking for a bird to send the message on, he stops on a random branch and sniffed the air, he had went over the parchment one more time to be sure that everything he needed to say was there and in the proper code. He had debated with himself weather or not to tell Myoga that he had taken a mate or that she was pregnant and give the flea the second and third biggest shocks of his life (First being Inuyasha killing his brother and taking over the Lordship of the Western Lands of course). Nevertheless, in the end he decided to tell him everything for the safety of his mate and unborn pup like he had mentioned earlier. His ears twitched and he looked up and smiled, on the branch above him was a hawk. In one liquid movement, he grabbed the perched bird off the branch before it had time to react while jumping up. As he landed, several branches up he tucked the bird under his arm and used the claw on his thumb to lightly pierce his index finger on the same hand and drew blood. He took the blood and traced a crescent moon on the birds head.

The blood seeped in and then was replaced by a glowing silvery crescent moon and the bird calmed down. He pulled out the roll of parchment as well as a piece of string and tied it to the birds back, when he let it go it took off in the direction of the palace of the Western Lands. Inuyasha smiled as the bird took off and he turned around and headed back toward the cave. Luckily he hadn't gone that far so it only took him a few jumps and he landed several feet in front of Shiori,

"Ready to go?" he said with a smile, she stood up and nodded.

"Yep I got everything I need." she said while shifting the fur a little,

"So how long is it going to take us to get there?" She said as she began to walk toward him,

"Well that depends, we can either walk side by side all the way and that would take about three months or I could carry you most of the way and it would probably only take half the time if not a little more. Either way is good for me, it is up to you my lady."

He really didn't like using that name but that was what he was going to have to call her in public now to keep up appearance so he fingered the sooner he got used to it the better.

"Well I've always wanted to travel and I could see more if we walked but…….." She paused and smiled as she reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"For some reason I think I would have more fun in your arms." Inuyasha smirked before kissing her softly,

"This may take longer now." he said huskily and the swiftly picked up Shiori bridal style causing her to squeak in surprise,

"To home?" he asked after kissing her again,

"To home." She said after she kissed him back, he smiled and bounded off using those patented long jumps of his in the direction that the bird too off in.

A/N: Well there is Chapter Five: Life is Forever Changing; I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Now I know that to some it feels as if I'm rushing things a little well I really hadn't planned on this being that long of a story to begin with. I also know that Shiori's reactions did seem a little off, I'm sorry it wasn't my best work. As for Chapter Six, Well I doubt it will ever happen. this story isn't one of my favorites but I need it.


End file.
